draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkheart
Darkheart is a blade formed out of Voiden energy in its purest form. It's name comes from its ability to absorb soul of a recently slain person. This sword is a living part of Forett, capable of cutting through nearly any kind of magical bond aside from Aura. The sword is capable of absorbing magical energies, making it an effective magical shield. This sword is the only magical defense Forett has in his human form aside from his aura imbuned body. The sword, despite its power, is easily repelled by physical objects that are not enchanted. A wooden sword can stop this blade, while an enchanted steel blade will be severed upon contact. This sword can embody Forett's teeth and claws while he is in draconian form. Darkheart also becomes much stronger should The Dark One surface as its wielder, allowing small amounts of voiden energy to be used in human form.(Only as TDO) While Forett prefers using his hands, Darkheart is a fallback for an opponent he does not know much about. The sword cannot harm a person unless they are filled with aura. The sword cannot pass through or absorb Aura, which further mystifies its ability to be absorbed by an Aura user. Should the character have their own aura energy, Darkheart will be deflected off of them. Imagine hitting a rock with a sledge hammer. (Darkheart hitting a palm blasted individual.) versus a craftsman hammer hitting a boulder. (Darkheart hitting a wall of Aura, see Uses) Uses If Forett's palm blast connects with a character, they are temporarily injected with a small amount of aura. For a mana user, this can disable or weaken some magical flow within the body based on where this blast hits. The effect last for around forty seconds. Should Darkheart come into contact with the aura, the energy will negate the void. This will cause the aura to deflect Darkheart's existence. What does this mean for the character? It means Darkheart will be able to hurt them. The complexity of landing an aura palm blast and then hitting said location with Darkheart before the aura leaves the character makes using Darkheart as a harmful weapon very inefficient, hence why Forett uses his hands. Should the sword hit someone under no effects, it will pass through them as though they are not there. Special attributes Current specials; Darkheart can be used to fracture runes that are of any nature, however this takes a minute to do and most runes will have done their job by then. Darkheart is easily concealed as it is a part of Forett. He can pull it out as a dagger or a pin on the end of his finger. It lightly absorbs magic, making its detection impossible. Sight is all that gives this dark blade away, which may attract interest for any adept mages or high holding individuals. This sword can disperse built up energy should it contact said energy. The most important thing about Darkheart (and possibly the only thing that makes it deadly) is it's ability to be thrown. Forett himself knows little about this weapon. (Work in progress)